Foreign
by scorpioryo
Summary: Yugi and friends have gone through a lot through the years... but now they must solve a new puzzle: a new girl. Strange things have been happening since she transfered. And why does she seem to have a connection to Ryo? YYxY... for the fangirls.
1. The First Day

Foreign

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do, however, own the delicious cream filling! (everything else)

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

"Aright, then! Class, before we begin our lesson, we have a new transfer student coming in today!" the science teacher announced as the bell rang to begin the last period.

"New student?" Jonouchi questioned as he and his friends sat down.

"Yeah," answered Anzu, "I heard in the halls that this is her fourth school since she moved to Domino."

"Dang," Honda commented, "how long has she been to the city?" Anzu shrugged. "Other than the fact that she's been to three schools, that's all anyone knows about her."

"Maybe she'll make a good friend," Yugi said, "what do you think, Ryo?"

Ryo looked up, shrugged, and then said, "Don't know. It might not hurt to ask."

Just as they were finishing up their conversation, the classroom door opened. The principal and a girl with long black hair walked in. The girl was wearing the school uniform.

"Ah, you must be the new student," the science teacher announced, "welcome. Please tell the class your name and a little bit about yourself."

The girl nodded, and then turned to face the class. "My name is Chihiro Torabatsu," she said, "I have a Savannah cat named Pikako, and my aunt is actually from here. Do to, um, family reasons, I've moved in with her." She turned to her new teacher, and he nodded in response.

"Thank you, Chihiro," he said; "now where should you sit?" he looked around the room until he saw a seat in between Anzu and Miho. "Why don't you there?" Chihiro nodded, and walked over towards her new seat. After she sat down, the teacher began the lesson.

After writing on the board, he turned around and asked: "Class, does anyone know what DNA stands for?" The class looked at each other with blank faces. Soon, a hand rose into the air. It was the new girl, Chihiro!

"Yes, Chihiro," the teacher said.

"It's deoxyribonucleic acid," she replied.

"Excellent job," he commented, "now, what is the--"

"Purpose of ATP," Chihiro concluded for him.

"Y-yes," the teacher nodded, "Chihiro, could you tell us?"

"ATP is the energy a cell uses in order to perform all tasks," she replied.

"Well, Chihiro," the teacher concluded, "our class is very lucky to have such a smart young student in here." The bell rang as the teacher finished his sentence. Soon, everyone was gone and out the door.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Anzu asked as she, Miho, Honda, Jonouchi, Yugi, and Ryo snuck around the corner of the street. Jonouchi and Honda got the idea that if they followed Chihiro, they could find out more about her. As they walked, Miho slipped and grabbed onto Ryo for support.

"Sorry," she whispered. They continued walking until they reached the gates to the cemetery. Chihiro stopped in the middle of the street, and without turning around, she said: "Alright, you can all come out now."

"Crap," whispered Jonouchi, "I think she caught us."

"Wait," Yugi suggested, "maybe she can communicate with spirits and she's trying to contact the ones in this cemetery."

"Yugi might be right," Anzu agreed, "it explains why she walked all the way here, so let's stay a little longer." After a few seconds, Chihiro turned around.

"I know you're all back there," Chihiro yelled, "Anzu, Miho, Honda, Yugi, Jonouchi, Ryo." Everyone's hearts skipped a beat as they emerged from their hiding spot with red faces.

"So," Chihiro began, "why were you guys following me?"

"Well," Jonouchi admitted, "we wanted to learn more about you. I mean, we were going to ask, but we thought that since it was your first day, you wouldn't want a downpour of questions." Chihiro smiled.

"I appreciate your concern," she explained, "but all you guys had to do was ask." She paused, and laughed. "It's ironic," she continued, "It was the total opposite at the other schools." She looked at all of the nice people before her. When she looked at Yugi, his strange, triangular pendant caught her eye, but only for a second. Her gaze shifted to Ryo, but this time she couldn't look away. He made Chihiro shiver, and made her feel as if she wanted to rip him open in order to see the contents inside… the spell was broken when Miho tapped on her shoulder.

"Are you checking out Miho's guy," she asked. Chihiro was caught completely off-guard.

"Oh! Um," Chihiro stumbled, "n-no… I-I didn't know that--" she was interrupted when Miho started laughing.

"It's okay," she assured, "oh, Miho loves your blue eyes. Miho's so jealous!"

"Miho," Anzu scolded, "don't play games like that to her! It's not nice!"

"Miho's sorry," Miho apologized.

"It's oka--" Chihiro didn't have any time to finish her sentence as she spun around and faced the cemetery. As she did, a gust of wind blew in from the creepy graveyard. Anzu shivered.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"This place is starting to creep Miho out," Miho said in reply. Chihiro didn't turn around.

"I know," Jonouchi concluded, "let's head over to Yugi's place."

"Yeah," Anzu agreed.

"I think you're going to like Grandpa," Yugiexplained, "you see, we live in a game shop, and…" Chihiro heard their voices fade away, but instead of following her new companions, she slanted her eyes, as if she was challenging an invisible intruder. Ryo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright," he asked with a concerned look, "you seem a little out of it." Chihiro turned around to face Ryo. She smiled.

"I'm fine," she replied, "I j-just got a little spooked, that's all." Ryo nodded.

"Hey," Honda shouted, "are you guys going to stand there for the rest of the day? Let's go!" Ryo and Chihiro sprinted to go catch up with the others.

"So Chihiro," Yugi asked, "why were you going over to the cemetery in the first place?"

"I knew you guys were following me the whole time," she answered, "I thought that it would've crept you guys out enough to get you guys to go away, but I guess my plan didn't work out so well."

"Yeah," Jonouchi yelled, "you can't get rid of us that easily!" As the gang's voices died away, a pair of glowing eyes peeked through the bushes…


	2. Piling Questions

**Chapter 2: Piling Questions**

**I do not own yugioh or any of its characters.**

"Thank you, everyone," Chihiro smiled as she walked toward the front door of the game shop, "I had a very nice evening with you all, but it's time for me to go back home."

"Where exactly do you live, Chihiro?" Anzu asked.

Chihiro turned around. "I live in the apartment building over by the harbor," she answered.

"Hey," Ryo added, "I live in that building, too! And Miho's place isn't far. Why don't we walk there together?"

Chihiro nodded. _They're all so nice. I just hope they don't end up like that one girl from the other school… _

"Chihiro," Miho asked, "are you ready to go?" Chihiro nodded, and headed out the door with Miho and Ryo right behind her.

* * *

Chihiro, Miho, and Ryo were walking each other home. Miho was walking right next to Ryo, who looked a little embarrassed, and Chihiro was walking behind them. She could feel her hand clenching. It wasn't her thing to get jealous about a boy, especially since what happened to her when she was dating another young man. Chihiro then heard chuckling behind her, but when she turned around, there was no one there.

"Well," Miho said, oblivious to Chihiro's feelings, "this is where I'll have to leave you guys. See you tomorrow!" She then ran off without a glance behind. Chihiro walked up to Ryo and said: "Come on, let's go! Maybe you can come over to my place for dinner. Then you'd be able to meet Pikako!" She started walking forward, but when Ryo didn't follow her, she knew something wasn't right. "Ryo," she asked, "this isn't funny! You're really creeping me out!" Ryo didn't move. Instead, he began laughing in a deeper voice. Then, a strange pendant looking a lot like Yugi's appeared around his neck. When he looked up, his hair was a little more spiked and his eyes were no longer friendly and welcoming.

"Sorry," the new being said, "but Ryo is no longer here." Despite his supernatural transformation, Chihiro snickered. "So," she said, "looks like you've finally decided to show yourself."

"What," Bakura growled, "you knew the whole time?!"

"You're not the only one who's good at acting innocent," she purred.

"Well, well," Bakura admired, "you're better then I thought, mortal."

"I am no mortal," the black-haired girl retorted. Bakura looked up, and then smiled. "Then there's one more reason," he whispered, "to make you a deal."

* * *

Ryo walked Chihiro into their apartment building. "Hey Ryo," Chihiro asked, "Are you doing anything special for dinner?" Ryo shook his head. His father had gone to Colombia to "the Archaeological find of the century."

"Well," Chihiro went on, "would you like to come over to our place? I'm sure Auntie wouldn't mind." Ryo looked up in disbelief. "Y-you really mean it," he asked. Chihiro nodded. Ryo's face brightened. "O-of course," he answered, "I'd love to!"

Chihiro smiled. "Then let's go," she said as she ran to the elevator, "we're on the fourth floor, so I hope you like elevators!" Ryo ran after her with a smile on his face as well.

"Well, this is it," Chihiro smiled, "room 402." She opened the door and walked inside, with Ryo following her. "Wait her for a sec," Chihiro whispered to the white-haired boy. When she wondered off, probably to find her aunt, Ryo sent down his school briefcase and looked around from where he was standing. There were a few candles flickering in the living room, and what looked like a cat climbing tree was in the corner. _Well, she did say that she had a cat. _Then he saw a picture of probably Chihiro when she as a child and another woman. _Is that her aunt? _As he stepped up the table to get a better look, she felt something rubbing up against his leg. When he looked down, he almost jumped up to the next floor. It was the cat, but it was much larger then Ryo had expected. "Wow," he stuttered to the cat, "you're good at sneaking up on people." When he bent over to pet her, he noticed that she was wearing a black collar. He got on his knees while still petting the friendly feline. "May I see your collar," he asked the cat. _Oh, great. I've started talking to cats. _Oblivious to Ryo's thoughts, the cat put its front paws onto his lap, as if it could understand what he was saying. He saw the tag that read, _Pikako Torabatsu, 38475 Thunder Way Room 402, (435) 394-6785._ "You must be Chihiro's cat," he concluded, "since you have her last name." He smiled at the furry animal. Then he saw a second tag behind the first. _Must be those tags the vets put on._ He lifted up the first tag see the one behind. To his surprise, it didn't have any writing at all. Just a strange picture of what looked like a tiger or another big cat. "That's strange," he whispered, "but if I didn't know any better, without the first tag, it kind of looks like Chihiro's choker…"

"Um, Ryo," a voice said, "Are you, talking to my cat?" It was Chihiro! Ryo quickly got to his feet, his face completely red. Chihiro smiled. "It's okay," she laughed, "Pikako likes to be talked to." She then scooped up her furry pet and began scratching it behind its ears. As Pikako purred in her owner's arms, Ryo thought that he could hear something else purring along with it, but his trance was broken when an older woman walked into the room.

"Ah, you must be Ryo," she welcomed, "you can just call me Auntie. Chihiro said something about you staying for dinner…"

"Oh, yes," he answered, "I-I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Auntie replied, "come on in." Just then, he noticed that Auntie had light brown hair. "But the woman in the picture has dark brown hair," he mumbled out loud. Chihiro looked at Ryo, then her feet.

"The woman in the picture," Chihiro mumbled, "is my mother."

"F-forgive me," Ryo stuttered, "You look happy with her. In that picture." When Chihiro didn't make eye contact, Ryo began to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "is, is she…" Chihiro shook her head. Now even Pikako looked like she was going to cry.

"But the other girl is," Chihiro choked. Ryo looked at her. When Chihiro looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"B-but," Ryo stuttered, "that's not possible."

"It is," Chihiro explained, "if the girl was my twin sister."


	3. Close Yet Unknown

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This chapter is not recommended for kids under the age of 13.**

**Chapter 3: Close Yet Unknown**

"Did you guys see the news report this morning," Anzu whispered, "someone was murdered in their own home." It was Friday morning at the high school, and Yugi, Ryo, Honda, and Jonouchi had met up under the willow tree in front of the school. Everyone was silent as Anzu continued.

"And do you guys want to know who it was," she murmured, "it was…" Anzu stopped when Chihiro started walking over toward the group. Ryo stood up and waved hello to her. Chihiro smiled, but it soon disappeared when she opened her mouth for large, gaping yawn, and then smiled again.

"Good morning," she yawned, "how are you all today?"

"Chihiro," Yugi pointed at as he stood up, "did you go to bed last night? You look half-asleep."

Chihiro yawned again before responding. "I thought I did," she mumbled as she rubbed her eye, "but I couldn't drag myself out of bed at all this morning." She paused. "It felt like I was running around all night," she continued, "weird. So what's this about someone getting murdered? People were talking about it when I was on my way here, but I didn't catch any details." She yawned and then waited for the answer to her question. Jonouchi stood up and looked at the pale, blue-eyed girl.

"Chihiro," he whispered, "we know that you didn't know her all that long, but…" When he paused, Chihiro looked up at him. "Miho has been brutally murdered." Chihiro's eyes filled with anger and shock for one second, and then they expressionless again. She closed her eyelids.

"That's unbelievable," she mumbled without opening them, "it reminds me of what happened at the other school…" When she opened her eyes, Ryo made eye contact with her.

"What happened at the other school," he asked. Chihiro shook her head, and then smiled.

"Look," she said sadly, "you are all very nice people, and really great friends, but perhaps it's best that you stay away from me." Chihiro looked at the ground, and then turned around to leave for her class.

"But why," Yugi asked after her, "Why can't we see you anymore?"

Chihiro stopped, and then mumbled: "It's true. I really can't control it."

"Control what," Ryo yelled, "we can help you! Why won't you let us?!" Chihiro shook her head, and placed her hand over her mouth. Just then the wind started blowing behind her, making Chihiro's black hair fly in front of her. When the gust had passed, she ran off, away from the group.

Ryo was walking home after school as he was reviewing what had happened earlier today. Why was Chihiro acting so weird, and why does she not what to be around Ryo and the others? Is she afraid that the murderer is singling out their group? Or is there another reason?

As Ryo was trying to solve the problem, his torso began hurting.

"No," he whispered, "not now!" He ran behind a corner in the closest alley. Soon, his upper body began hurting even more. He unbuttoned his school jacket, but in the process, the pain became unbearable, and he ripped off his undershirt, revealing his millennium ring.

"No," Ryo yowled painfully, "not you! Not now!" As he paused, Ryo began gasping for air, and a familiar voice began snickering.

"What do want," he shouted at the ring. Just then, an old face appeared; Ryo's yami, Bakura, had now materialized in front of him. Bakura sneered.

"I just want to have a little chat with your kind friend," he said, "and I need you, my host, to take me to her." Ryo shook his head violently.

"No," he screamed, "I won't let you hurt her!" Bakura laughed and walked over to Ryo, and then whispered: "I didn't say that I wanted to hurt her…" Bakura began laughing, and Ryo cried out in pain.


	4. The Eighth Missing Piece

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry if my chapters seem a little short. I'll work on making them longer! Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated. Not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Eighth Missing Piece**

Chihiro sat on her bed in her room, stroking Pikako's silky golden fur.

"Oh, Pikako," she whispered, "What am I going to do? I'm sorry to say this, but I fear the worst." She set her kitty companion down on the bed, and then stood up. Pikako sat up and looked at her master. Chihiro walked over to her dresser, where her large mirror was sitting. She opened up her jewelry box and pulled out a golden necklace with a tooth charm made out of the tiger's eye stone. She smiled, and then set the necklace on top of the box.

"Pikako," she said, turning to face her cat, "do think all of this has something to do with this?" Chihiro pulled on a thin chain around her neck, and when she had reached the end, a medium-sized medallion was revealed. It had the same eye as Yugi's puzzle and Ryo's ring. Pikako cocked her head in response, jumped off the bed, and climbed up the cat-climbing tree that was in Chihiro's room.

After reaching the top, Pikako's muscles stiffened, and her neck fur began to bristle. She then began growling hissing at the door. Chihiro turned so she was facing her door.

"What is it, Pikako," Chihiro asked. She then heard a gasp, and then a thud. Chihiro's heart began to pound, and she slipped the medallion back under her shirt.

"Auntie," Chihiro screamed as she ran towards the door. But before she could turn the knob, the door opened. When it was cracked open enough, Pikako leaped out of her tree and bolted out of the door.

"Pikako," Chihiro yelled after her, "where are you going?" When she ran after her pet, she bumped into something and fell down onto her feet. When she looked up, she saw long white hair and an unfriendly smile.

"Bakura!"

"How sweet," Bakura said, "you remembered me."

"What have you done," Chihiro shouted, "what have you done to Auntie and Pikako?!"

"Oh, them," Bakura replied, "Your aunt has picked a poor time to take nap, hasn't she? And as for your precious cat? She jumped out the window the second she saw me." Chihiro slanted her eyes.

"Damn you," she cried, "why did you kill Miho, you albino bastard?!" Bakura frowned, and then it returned as he started snickering.

"You accuse me of a crime I didn't commit," he laughed, "how cold. And I thought we were partners."

"Like hell," Chihiro screamed in response, "I'm done! There's no way I'm going to help you, even if my life depended on it!" Bakura frowned. This time it didn't come back as fast.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Bakura yowled angrily, "not as long as you have that Millennium Item around your neck." Chihiro took her eyes off of the yami, and then pulled out her medallion.

"B-but," she whispered, "Yami said that there were seven Millennium Items."

"Yami's memory is a bit blurry," Bakura sneered. His Millennium Ring began to glow, and so did Chihiro's medallion.

"W-what are you doing," Chihiro yowled aggressively.

"Releasing the soul of my most faithful partner," Bakura laughed. Chihiro screamed, and fell silent.

Bakura sat down onto his knees.

"Fukayna," he whispered. Chihiro's body flinched. He leaned his face into hers, and then licked her cheek.

"Fukayna," he whispered again, closer to her ear, "welcome back." Chihiro began chuckling, but she sounded like a completely different person.

"That voice," whispered the being inside the blue-eyed girl, "I have longed to hear it for many years." Bakura's body began to shake with excitement. _It worked. _He pressed his cheek against hers, and nodded. He could feel Fukayna grin. He moved his face off, and then pressed his lips to hers. As he stuck his tongue into her mouth, Fukayna moaning in delight. Bakura had been craving this for thousands of years.

Then he heard Auntie waking up. _So, she's beginning to wake up. She'll cause a serious problem if we let her slip thru. _He wanted more of Fukayna's love, but he would have to wait.

"Fukayna," he ordered as he stopped kissing her. She nodded, and then walked over towards the half-conscious guardian. As she did, she pulled out a little blue stone from her medallion. When she was standing over the woman, she whispered: "You've done well in protecting my Millennium Medallion… as well was my host." She paused. "Sorry," she continued, "but we can't have you getting in our way." Just as she was finishing her sentence, her medallion began glowing, as well as the stone. Auntie's eyes flashed open, and she began gasping for air. Then, she fell silent again. Fukayna's medallion stopped glowing, and the blue stone now had a little white dot inside of it. Bakura stood up and walked over next to his companion.

"Excellent job," he rewarded, "you haven't gotten any softer." Fukayna grinned.

"My Millennium Medallion," she explained, "is the forgotten eighth. It can seal the soul of anyone I choose into these stones inside the medallion. As I gain more souls, my power becomes even stronger. Unfortunately, I can't seal hikaris."

"What about yamis," Bakura asked. The female yami faced him with striking eyes, and then grinned.

"Never tried it on a yami," she answered, "but I suppose there's a first time for everything."


	5. Shifting into Motion

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own all of my OCs and the Millennium Medalion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjo!**

**Chapter 5: Shifting into Motion**

Fukayna stared at Bakura. _It's been three thousand years… he still hasn't changed a bit… at least on the inside. _She grinned.

"Now," Bakura explained, "I need your help."

"Is this about the pharaoh," Fukayna asked as her smile disappeared. Her partner nodded. She started laughing.

"So three thousand years isn't enough to kill him, eh," the female yami chuckled. Bakura growled. Fukayna knew that he hated it when she got smart with him… but she also knew that he loved it even more. When Bakura grinned, hers left her glowing pale face.

"Of course," he whispered in her ear, "I didn't have you to call upon for most of that time." Fukayna's heart melted. _I hate it when he's kissing my ass like this. _However, she knew that she craved it as well.

"Well," she whispered back, "what do you need me to do, my love?"

"It's simple," Bakura instructed, "you capture the souls of the pharaoh's friends. With your Millennium Medallion, that shouldn't be a problem. Then, once you're ready, we'll go after the pharaoh and his weak, fragile hikari and crush them both!"

"In order to get the Millennium Puzzle," Fukayna asked. The white-haired yami nodded. Fukayna licked her lips and grinned.

"Well," she asked with anticipation, "what are we waiting for? Let's begin."

"We can't," Bakura instructed, "you can't run up to a mortal with a knife and expect everything to go according to plan. We'll use our hikaris to lure our victims, and when they're all alone, we strike." Fukayna nodded.

"Alright," Bakura continued, "for know we'll release our hikaris. With any luck they'll…" His sentence was cut off when Fukayna locked her lips to his. She breathed a sigh of relief… and enjoyment.

"It's been too long," she whispered as she fell into the other yami's arms, "much too long." Bakura squeezed her closer to him.

"I know," his whispered back, "but soon the world will be ours." Then their bodies collapsed, they're unconscious hikaris released.

* * *

Chihiro woke up, laying on the floor face-up. She sat up, and then rubbed her head.

"What happened," she mumbled to herself, "and where the hell did that freaking bastard wonder off?" As she started looking around the apartment, she saw Ryo unconscious not far away. She crawled over to her white-haired friend.

"Ryo," she whispered as she gently shook his shoulder, "Ryo, wake up. Come on. Open your eyes." Ryo grunted, and he opened his eyes halfway. When he saw Chihiro, his eyes flashed open, and his he sat up so fast that she had to jump backwards in order to avoid bonking heads with him. When Ryo was sitting up, he covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"W-what's wrong," Chihiro asked.

"Ch-Chihiro," Ryo asked without removing his hands, "d-did we just…" Chihiro immediately got his message. She had to hold herself back from slapping the pale teen clear across his face.

"N-no," she answered, "at least I don't think so. I don't remember anything." Ryo put his hands down, and then looked at the blue-eyed girl.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled as looked down at the floor, "if I did hurt you in any way, please forgive me." Chihiro smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Chihiro replied, "it wasn't really you who did it." Ryo looked at her and nodded.

"I suppose," Ryo mumbled half to himself.

"You want to know something else," Chihiro whispered. Her face turned a little red, and then she looked at the wall, and put her index finger on her face.

"You look hot when your jacket is unbuttoned without an undershirt," she whispered. Ryo's face turned completely red, and then he started buttoning up his jacket.

"Damn you, Bakura," he mumbled to himself, "who the bloody hell does he think I am?" Chihiro looked down. _Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut._

"Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you." After he finished buttoning his blue jacket, Ryo shook his head, and then smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he answered, "besides, I think we have bigger problems then our bloody hormones." He pointed behind Chihiro. When she turned around, Chihiro saw Auntie unconscious on the floor. Ryo and Chihiro got on their feet and ran over to her.

"I'll call 911," Ryo said, and then he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. Chihiro bent over and shook her aunt on her shoulder.

"Auntie," Chihiro yelled, "Auntie! What did I do?!" As he was giving the ambulance and officers the address, Ryo looked at his friend with guilty eyes. Chihiro looked up at him with teary eyes, and then shook her head. _It's not your fault. _

* * *

Bakura, possessing Ryo, walked out of his host's apartment building, wearing the school uniform. He walked over under the closest tree, and waited.

"Where the bloody hell is she," he mumbled to himself. When he looked up he saw a girl with black hair walking towards him. Her eyes were covered by her bangs' shadow, and she was wearing the female's uniform. He nodded. When she looked up, her eyes, and her identity, was revealed: Fukayna.

"So what's the plan," she asked.

"We try to keep low," her partner instructed, "When you act like your hikari, make sure that you like her as well." He paused.

"Keep your Millennium Medallion hidden, too," Bakura continued, "try to avoid the pharaoh and his hikari. Remember, we're after his friends, and once we have them, he'll be too weak to fight." Fukayna nodded, and then grinned. Then, she and her partner began walking over to the high school.


	6. The Selected Victims

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other shows, brand names, songs, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted and greatly appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: The Selected Victims**

"Really, Anzu," Chihiro asked, "Yugi's gone 'cause he's got a cold?" Anzu nodded. Chihiro shook her head.

"That's too bad," Ryo added, "well, I hope he'll be feeling better soon." Chihiro and Ryo had walked to school, something that used to completely intimidate her. _Of course, I can hardly remember it. I guess we just walked and didn't do much, and it was only a few minutes._

Jonouchi and Honda came into the classroom.

"We heard that Yugi's sick," Jonouchi mentioned.

"Yeah," Anzu replied.

"That's just too bad," Honda said as he shook his head.

"We should do something special for him," Ryo suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Anzu agreed. After her sentence, the bell rang to begin third period.

"How about we discuss it at the willow tree at lunch," Chihiro offered.

Everyone nodded, and then moved to their seats. When Chihiro sat down, she looked at Ryo. He smiled. _So, little Yugi didn't come today. _She licked her lips. _Then my job will be much easier. _

Fukayna walked over to the willow tree in front of the school. _It seems like I'm the first here. _She leaned on the trunk. When she looked up, she saw Honda running over.

"Hey," he greeted, "it looks like we're the first ones here." Fukayna nodded.

"Yup," she said with Chihiro's voice, "so do you have any ideas?"

"I was actually thinking about making…" he was cut off when Fukayna grabbed his throat and then slammed his body into the tree trunk. Then she broke his cheek bone by punching him. His nose bled.

"w-who are you," he mumbled. Fukayna smiled and then started laughing. She pulled out her medallion, and then removed a brown stone from it, still choking Honda. The medallion and the stone began to glow, and when they stopped, Honda slumped down onto the ground. The stone had a little white dot inside. _I should probably find Bakura before someone sees me here. _The black-haired yami snuck around the corner, and slipped back onto the campus.

When she found the white-haired yami, she tapped him on the shoulder. When he saw her, she pointed over towards an abandoned corner at the edge of the courtyard. He nodded.

When they arrived, Fukayna leaned on the wall, and Bakura put his head on the wall next to her head, and then leaned his face in so close that he could feel her breathing.

"One down," she whispered, "two to go, my love." He grinned.

"Excellent," he whispered back. He locked lips with her briefly, and then moved aside to let Fukayna go.

"We've still got work to do," Bakura instructed.

"I know," Fukayna replied, "I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

The next day, Ryo saw Anzu crying at her desk at school. Jonouchi and Chihiro were trying to calm her down. Ryo walked over.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Honda was found in front of the school unconscious," Chihiro explained.

"Yeah," Jonouchi added, "and it turns out Yugi's still a no-show." Anzu just kept sniffling and rubbing her teary eyes.

"Oh my," Ryo replied. _I don't remember all of that happening yesterday… _

"Did you guys hear that," Chihiro asked as her head whipped around to face to face the window.

"Hear what," Jonouchi mumbled.

"Jonouchi," the black-haired girl instructed, "come with me. I want to see what's outside." The blonde teen nodded.

"You can't be serious," Ryo protested, "school will be starting soon."

"Don't worry," Jonouchi assured, "the bell won't ring for another 15 minutes. We'll be back before you know it!" Without waiting for Ryo to give his side, Chihiro and Jonouchi ran out the door. _You guys better come back… alive._

"But I don't see anything," Jonouchi protested.

"Keep looking," Chihiro insisted, "there has to be footprints or something." She and Jonouchi had been outside looking for signs of a spy, or something like that, for at least 5 minutes. Chihiro was searching underneath the bush below their classroom's window, while Jonouchi was looking around the corner.

"I still don't see anything," Jonouchi announced after another 2 minutes. Chihiro got up and walked over to the Blonde boy.

When she reached him, she tapped on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jonouchi answered. To his shock, Chihiro punched him on the nose, and fell down at her feet. He tried to crawl away, but she stomped on his back hard enough to make him cough up blood. He looked up at her with his blood-covered face.

"You're my favorite type of victim," Chihiro explained, "You're the kind who's too stupid to see a trap, even if it bit you on the face. And then, when you finally figure out you're in trouble, you try to escape with fear in your eyes." She paused to lick her lips. "I just love it."

"Y-you're not Chihiro," Jonouchi coughed. Chihiro laughed.

"Well, you're not as much of a moron as you appear to be," the blue-eyed girl acknowledged, "you are correct. I'm not your pathetic little friend." She slipped out her Millennium Medallion, and picked out a yellow stone, while pinning Jonouchi down with her left foot.

Her magical items began to glow, and after it was all done, Jonouchi stopped trying to wriggle free, and fell silent. Fukayna's yellow stone now had a white dot inside, and as she placed it back into its spot on her medallion, she laughed.

"You're the last one," she giggled as she looked into the window, "and I have it all specially planed for you, little mortal girl."


	7. Gaining the Final Power

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own my OCs Fukayna and Chihiro, as well as the Millennium Medallion. This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gaining the Final Power**

"Alright, Chihiro, try a figure eight in a trot," instructed the riding instructor. Chihiro had joined the equestrian team last week, and the teacher wanted to see what she could do on one of their intermediate horses. Her friends, or at least the ones who weren't in the hospital, came to watch.

Chihiro kicked her horse into a trot, and with a few movements of her hands, she steered the horse to perform a figure eight. Afterwards, she sat down and pulled the reins to signal the horse to walk, and then drove the horse over to the fence where the Yugi, Ryo, Anzu, and the instructor were watching from outside the ring.

"Jolly good show, Chihiro," Ryo praised.

"Thanks," the black-haired girl smiled.

"Yeah," Anzu added, "I'd be too scared to ride." Yugi nodded.

"Maybe you'll be able to compete," he continued, "that'd be pretty fun."

The instructor walked over and smiled.

"You're a real natural," he commented, "come back next week and we'll give you your uniform and assign you a horse." Chihiro nodded and dismounted the horse. The riding instructor climbed over the fence and then walked the horse out of the ring and into the stable.

"It'll be nice having you on the team," Ryo explained, "sometimes I'd feel a little lonely when the rest of the gang can't make it to my events or practices."

"I can't wait," Chihiro replied, "I used to ride a lot back in my home country. So what kind of events have you been in, Ryo?"

"Not many," he answered as he scratched his head, "I have been in a few jumping and dressage events. I didn't do very well in any of the dressage competitions, but I scored third one time in jumping."

"Well, it sure does sound like fun," Chihiro said, "I can't wait 'til I get to enter in one!" She turned to look at Yugi and Anzu. They were staring at them with confused eyes.

"Sorry," Anzu teased, "but we don't speak equestrian." Yugi laughed.

"Let's grab a bite to eat," the spiky-haired hikari suggested.

"Sure," Chihiro answered, "I'd love something right about now."

* * *

"Hey, Chihiro," Yugi asked, "you ever have Chinese food before?" Chihiro shook her head.

"We don't really eat foreign food," Chihiro replied, "unless you went to another country, of course. But all of the countries that bordered ours all had similar cultures and customs, and as a result, not a very good exposure to different types of food."

"Do you like it?" Ryo asked. Chihiro nodded with a smile.

"Very much," she answered, "especially the orange chicken." Anzu sighed as she played with her chopsticks.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" Yugi asked. Anzu looked up, and then sighed as she looked at her plate.

"I'm just worried about Jonouchi and Honda," Anzu explained, "They still haven't regained conciseness. Are sure that you didn't see anything yesterday, Chihiro?"

"I hardly remember anything," the blue-eyed teen explained, "All I remember is walking out of the classroom, and the next thing I know, I'm outside, and Jonouchi is all beaten up." Chihiro shook. "And Auntie," she continued, "she's still in the hospital as well." The black-haired girl started tearing, and she placed her hand over her eyes. Ryo began rubbing her back.

"It'll be alright," he soothed, "I'm sure that that they'll be just fine."

"Wow," Anzu noticed, "it's only 7 o'clock and it's already getting dark."

"Chihiro," she continued, "will you come with me to the hospital? I want to visit Jonouchi and Honda before it gets too late." Her pale friend looked up and rubbed the water out of her eyes. Chihiro nodded. Anzu smiled at her.

* * *

"Alright," Anzu said when they left the restaurant, "we'll see you guys later." Anzu and Chihiro started walking towards the hospital. _Foolish girl…_

"I hope they're doing well," Anzu murmured. Chihiro nodded. She felt a drop of water fall onto her pale face.

"Well," Anzu complained, "this is just great." Chihiro ran into an alley at top speed.

"Where are you going?" Anzu yelled.

"This is a short cut," Chihiro answered, "I found it the last time I went to go visit Auntie!"

"Clever you, Chihiro," Anzu squealed with joy, "nice job!" When Anzu ran into the alley, she didn't see Chihiro. Soon, the rain began to fall harder.

"Chihiro," Anzu called, "Chihiro!"

"Know I've got you right where I want you," someone laughed. Anzu turned around to run, but it was too late. Her attacker threw a pocket knife, and it stabbed the back of her thigh, and Anzu fell.

"W-what do you want," she screamed with fear. With the light of a lightening flash, she saw her attacker's face.

"Ch-Chihiro?" Anzu asked in bewilderment.

"Guess again," Fukayna laughed. Then she pulled out a knife.

"N-no," Anzu begged, "Please don't!" Fukayna kept laughing.

"The more you refuse," she whispered, "the more fun it is for me!" She picked up Anzu and slammed her body into the wall, and then threw her to the side. Anzu was barely standing when Fukayna stabbed her in the back. Anzu began coughing up blood. The female yami removed the knife, and as Anzu fell on her knees, Fukayna pulled a pink stone from her medallion, and they both started shining.

When the black-haired yami's mystical possessions stopped glowing, Anzu flopped onto the ground, silenced. Fukayna's pink stone had the familiar white dot, and she placed back into its spot on her medallion.

"There's," she whispered, "there's not enough…" she pulled out her knife again, and began stabbing Anzu's body with it, laughing in the process.

After stabbing her latest victim a few more times, she put her knife away and started walking out of the alley.

"Alright," Fukayna whispered to herself, "know I just need to find Bakura and tell him that I've captured all of the pharaoh's little…"

"Hold it right there!" yelled a voice from behind. When the female yami turned around, she saw a young man with short brown hair and the letters "K" and "C" on his jacket's collar.

"And who might you be, mystery man?" she asked with slanted eyes. The unknown person grinned.

"My name," he announced, "is Seto Kaiba."

* * *

Fukayna licked her lips.

"Well," she said, "I wasn't expecting another sacrifice. But I won't say no to even more power." Kaiba slanted his eyes.

"You said something about Bakura," Kaiba stated, "do you work for him or something?" Fukayna laughed.

"Perhaps," she responded, "but you'll have to beat the crap out of me before I'm going to tell you anything!"

"Fine," Kaiba yowled. He ran at the female yami with his fist clenched. She preformed a back-flip to get out of the way as her opponent threw a punch. Fukayna pulled out her pocket knife and threw it at Kaiba's torso. He dodged it, but it gave Fukayna enough time to grab him at the throat. The female yami grinned. However, Kaiba took his fist and slammed it against her face, causing a trickle blood to spill out between her lips.

Fukayna spit the blood onto Kaiba's face, and then threw him onto the ground. He found her pocket knife, and threw it at her blindly. It managed to cut her upper arm, and he stood up. Fukayna growled, and then kicked Kaiba's crotch. He fell. Kaiba tried to get up, but he was in too much pain. Fukayna slammed her foot onto his back, and plucked out a red stone, revealing her Millennium Medallion.

"Y-you have one, too?" Kaiba croaked as he looked up with his bloody face. Fukayna took her foot on his back and slammed his head back onto the ground with force.

"You've really pissed me off," she growled, "not a very smart idea, asshole." Her stone and medallion began glowing, and after dimming down, Kaiba was silent. The red stone now had a small white dot as she placed it back into the Millennium Medallion.

Fukayna grabbed his body and placed it in the same alley as Anzu's.

"I don't just work for Bakura," she whispered, "I will do anything for him. I did it back then, and I will continue for all eternity." As she walked away, she pulled out the knife she used on Anzu and licked some of the blood off.


	8. The Final Stage

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own all OCs and the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Final Stage**

Fukayna walked down the street, going back to the apartment building where she would meet up with Bakura to discus the next part of the plan. _I have power beyond any mortal. Without the souls of his friends, the pharaoh will be weak and helpless. _She heard a twig snap behind her. When she turned around, she didn't see anyone. _I dare you to come out. After all, Bakura didn't say that I was limited to just Yami's friends. _However, nothing appeared, and she continued on towards her destination.

She heard the twig snap again.

"Alright," she growled, "come on out, coward!" She saw a black shape from the corner of her eye creep towards her.

"Get out here," the female yami taunted, "you little piece of crap!" Fukayna's uninvited guest laughed.

"You're a cold person," it said in a male voice, "of course, you're Bakura's lover, so I should expect no less."

"Who are you," Fukayna growled, "and how do you know so much about me? If you're trying to be funny, you'll end up like all of my other victims!"

"Actually," it continued, "I've mistaken you for someone else, Chihiro."

"Why would you want to talk to her," she asked, "she's worthless and weak, like all the other hikaris." The voice laughed.

"She wasn't always an innocent little angel," it went on, "however, she has recently gone thru a lot, which is why she's here, why you're now free, and why you were reunited with Bakura." Fukayna looked at her feet.

"What happened to her?" she asked in a quieter voice.

"You don't know," the voice laughed, "you'll find out soon enough." The black shape disappeared, leaving Fukayna alone in the cold, raining night. She slanted her eyes, and continued on.

* * *

"Did he say anything else?" Bakura asked.

"No," Fukayna answered, "I tried to get him to talk, but he disappeared." The female yami had reached the apartment building, and after she arrived, she had immediately told her partner about her mystery visitor.

"Well," Bakura continued, "it doesn't sound like he wants to get involved with us, but your hikari." Fukayna looked at her medallion. _Does she really have a special power hidden within? _

"Did you capture all of his friends?" Bakura asked, changing the subject. Fukayna nodded. He grinned and sat next to her.

"Excellent," he whispered in her ear, "I knew I could count on you." Fukayna leaned her head on Bakura's shoulder.

"We're going to begin," he continued, "the final stage will start, and when it is over, we shall reign victorious." Fukayna nodded, and closed her eyes, feeling safe in Bakura's care.

* * *

"Yugi," Chihiro shouted, "Yugi!" She was running towards the short hikari's house the next evening when she saw him walking out with a few flowers. _He must have planned to visit everyone at the hospital. _When Yugi saw her running, he waved at her.

"Y-Yugi," she huffed as she came to a stop in front of her friend, "Yugi, I know you're busy, but I seriously need your help!" Yugi looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Ryo," the black-haired girl explained, "I can't find him anywhere, and when I tried calling him on his cell phone, he wouldn't pick up." Chihiro started crying.

"I'm worried," she spat out, "with someone attacking everyone like this, I don't want him getting hurt!"

"Don't worry, Chihiro," Yugi assured, "I'll help you find him before the murderer does." Chihiro nodded, and they ran off towards Kaiba's theme park, leaving the flowers behind.

* * *

"Have you spotted him yet?" Chihiro asked as she and Yugi ran down the pathways of Kaiba Land.

"No," Yugi answered, "I can hardly keep an eye on you let alone Ryo!" _There are so many people. How are we going to find him? _Chihiro began tearing.

"No," she yelled at herself, "I won't let those who are precious to me get hurt!"

"Over there!" Yugi shouted. Chihiro immediately stopped and looked over into a hidden alley. She saw Ryo's familiar white hair and white-and-blue-striped shirt. He was laying face-down on the floor.

"Ryo!" Chihiro and Yugi shouted as they ran in to help their friend. When they reached him, Chihiro fell on her knees, shaking his shoulder and yelling his name.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Yugi said. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. However, just as he was about to push the "send" button, the atmosphere was engulfed in darkness.

"Yugi," Chihiro asked as she stood up, "what's going on?!" Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed, and after it dimmed down, Yugi's hair was different, and he had a deeper voice. _He must be Yami!_

"Chihiro," Yami ordered, "get away from that body! He's not Ryo!" Chihiro's eyes were filled with fright as Bakura stood up. The white-haired yami looked at her, and knocked her out when he slammed his hand onto her pressure point on her shoulder. The blue-eyed girl collapsed, completely out cold.

"Bakura," Yami yowled, "how could you knock out an innocent girl like that?!" Bakura grinned, and kicked Chihiro's body so that she was lying on her back.

"She has outlived her usefulness," Bakura replied, "she was the one who has attacked all of your friends, pharaoh!"

"Prove it!" Yami demanded. Bakura laughed.

"As you wish," he replied. He bent down next to Chihiro's body, and pulled out a pocket knife, a combat knife, and her most prized possession: the Millennium Medallion. Yami stared at him. Just then, Yugi materialized next to him.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Yami choked out as he shook, "but it looks like a Millennium Item!"

"We have a winner," Bakura explained, "This is the Millennium Medallion, the eighth Millennium Item! The yami sealed within it was known as Fukayna back in Ancient Egypt." He paused, closed his eyes, and smirked.

"And," he continued, "We were lovers back in the day." Yami and Yugi stared at the albino yami in front of them.

"When I found her again," Bakura went on, "I made her think that I still had feelings for her. She made her host, Chihiro, do everything I ordered her to do! She targeted your little friends, then attacked them, and then sealed them inside these stones on this medallion!" Bakura laughed.

"So you deceived your own friend, your lover," Yami yowled, "that's extremely low, even by your standards, Bakura!" He paused and looked at Yugi.

"I would never do that to my lover," he growled. Bakura laughed.

"And that's what makes you weak," Bakura explained, "you let your feelings for him blind you, and you loose sight of your true motive, your true goal!" Yami slanted his eyes and growled.

"You're wrong, Bakura," Yugi protested, "It makes us both strong! You are the weak one!"

"Really," Bakura laughed, "then prove it, in this shadow game!"


	9. The Shadow Games

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own all OCs and the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Shadow Game**

"Yami," Bakura laughed, "you fell right into my trap! And when I finish you off, I'll take the Millennium Puzzle…" he paused and looked at Chihiro, still unconscious from her blow, and grinned, revealing his inhuman fangs.

"As well as," he continued, "her Millennium Medallion!" Yami slanted his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Now," Bakura instructed, "the rules for this shadow game are simple. Yugi is going to receive two Duel Monster cards face-down per turn. All cards will be monster cards. He may not look at the cards until I, the game master, say, 'flip first cards.' He then reveals the first card. After that, I'll say, 'flip second cards.' If his monsters' stars are the highest total, then he wins the round."

"And just what happens to the looser?" Yami asked. Bakura grinned.

"If," he explained, "if he looses the round, then one of his little friends' souls will materialize on his side of the table, however betting his yami is illegal. If his opponent bets their own soul, then he must do the same, and if he wins, you are all free to go, however if he looses, then you all will be trapped in the shadow realm forever!" As Bakura laughed, his eyes sparkled with pleasure and joy, as if this was all a joke to him. Yami growled, and then looked at his little hikari.

"And are you Yugi's opponent?" the pharaoh asked in between his teeth. Bakura smiled, revealing his shining fanglike teeth.

"No," he pleasurably said, "his opponent, will be him!" When Bakura pointed into the darkness, a circle of light appeared, revealing Yugi's opponent. When he turned around, revealing his face, Yugi's eyes grew huge from disbelief.

"Bakura," Yami yowled with anger, "this is inhumane! How could any person have the heart to do this?!" Yugi's body began shaking from both shock and fury, and shouted one word: "Ryo!"

* * *

Ryo looked at Yugi with his cold, emotionless brown eyes.

"Bakura," Yami shouted, "you want us to use our hikaris like fighting dogs? That's madness!"

"Not madness," Bakura corrected, "it's genus! Why should I let you go down willingly, when I can make you squirm?" Ryo walked over to the playing table, revealed by another small light, and sat down on the left side.

"Come play with me, Yugi," Ryo smiled in an eerie voice.

"B-but," the young hikari stumbled with fear, "I-I can't…"

"You don't have a choice," Bakura shouted with pleasure, "if you refuse, then I'll just kill you right where you're standing with this knife." Yugi took a step back, and then sighed.

"Fine Bakura," Yugi mumbled, "I give in. I'll play your twisted game."

"What," Yami looked at his precious hikari with shock, "you can't be serious! If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." Bakura smiled._ Well, I'm getting much more fun out of this then I expected. _

Yugi took his seat across the table from Ryo. Yami stood next to Yugi as Bakura placed 40 cards for each player on the table. Then he took his spot behind Ryo.

"Draw your cards," Bakura ordered. Ryo drew the first two cards on top of his deck, and Yugi drew his.

"You can go first," Ryo offered.

"Alright," Yugi answered, "and so none of my friends get hurt, I'll bet my soul right now!" Ryo's eyes grew a little from surprise, and then they returned to their normal size. He nodded.

"Fine," Ryo agreed, "then I'll have to bet mine as well." Bakura slanted his eyes. Yami looked at Yugi with fear in his eyes.

"What are you saying," Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, "if you loose, then…"

"Don't worry," Yugi assured, "I won't loose!"

"Reveal you first cards," Bakura ordered. Ryo flipped over his card, which was the Gravekeeper's Spy, a four-starred monster. Yugi's hand shook as he revealed his first card. To his relief, it was the Dungeon Worm, a five-starred monster. He sighed with gratitude.

"Remember," Ryo said in his creepy voice, "it all adds up with the second card."

"Reveal your second cards," Bakura continued. With confidence, Yugi showed his second card, the Dark Magician.

"Alright," Yami praised, "excellent job!"

"Don't get so excited," Ryo reminded, "I haven't revealed my card yet." Ryo reached out to his card. As he flipped it over, Yugi's flame of confidence was extinguished by shock and disbelief.

"My card," Ryo announced, "is Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"No," Yami cried, "Bakura! You monster!" Bakura stared right into Yami's upset and angry eyes, and laughed.

"Sorry," Bakura explained, "but he lost the shadow game. So now he'll be gone from you… forever!"

"No," Yami yowled, "No! Yugi!" As the darkness lifted, the little hikari's soul faded away, tearing.

"I'm sorry," his voice whispered before he disappeared with the empty blackness. Yami yowled as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and then fell to his knees. He looked at Bakura. The white-haired yami revealed no sign of guilt or regret. Yami barred his teeth like an angry animal.

"You," he growled at Bakura, "You!" He got up and ran towards his greatest enemy, the one who had permanently separated him from his precious hikari.

"He was innocent, Bakura," Yami yelled, "innocent! I'm going to…" His words were cut off when a foot slammed into his stomach. He looked up, but to his surprise, it wasn't Bakura. It was a woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Ch-Chihiro?" Yami croaked. The woman grinned, but it wasn't a welcoming smile.

"Not exactly," she whispered. She took her hand and slammed it behind Yami's neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Fukayna," Bakura whispered. She walked over to him, and then slapped him across the face.

"What the hell, woman?!" he yowled. The female yami slanted her eyes.

"That was for knocking out my host like that," she growled crossly, "and for saying such disgusting lies." She turned around so her back was facing her partner.

"Perhaps," Bakura explained as he walked up to her, "I went a little too far when I said those things. But I had to be convincing so they would fall for it." He wrapped his arms Fukayna's body. She laughed, revealing her own pair of intimating fangs.

"You know," she said while still grinning, "you're a pretty big kiss-up when you're scared." Bakura smiled, and then licked her cheek.

"But you crave it," he replied, "just like how I crave your love." The female yami chuckled. When Bakura freed her, he ran his hand over her cut, and she sneered from the stinging pain it caused.

"How did you get that cut?" Bakura demanded, but with concern as well.

"I-It's nothing," she replied, "we've got bigger problems then my flesh wounds." When she tried walking forward, but Bakura grabbed her wrist, preventing her to leave.

"Are you so proud you keep secrets," he asked, "even from me?" Fukayna looked at her feet.

"So, maybe Kaiba caught me off-guard for a second," she mumbled, "It's no big deal." Bakura's eyes grew hot with rage.

"If he ever escapes from your medallion," he growled, letting her go, "he won't live long. And I'll make sure of it." He looked at Yami, still unconscious. Bakura snickered, and pulled the Millennium Puzzle off of the pharaoh.

"He not only lost the shadow game," he explained, "but he also lost this, as well as his little precious hikari." He turned to Fukayna.

"Let's go," the white-haired yami ordered, "before we start attracting attention." She nodded, and they walked off into the night, leaving Yami cold and alone. Or so they thought. When the pair left, a pair of red, glowing eyes peeked at the pharaoh from behind the corner…

* * *

**A/C: Wow i left you guys hanging out to dry, didn't I? Well, I was going to ahead and end Foreign right here, but when I started thinking about it, I thought that I mine as well continue on. It's just going to be very, very long. Oh well! I sure didn't expect my story to happen like this. In fact, I orginally wasn't going to create Fukayna and have Chihiro working with Bakura... they just wouldn't have such a close relationship. However, a friend of mine asked about it, and I thought, Chihiro having a yami would be awsome! And the Millennium Medallion? I actually made that up a long time ago, back when I was a kid. And I made Chihiro up before that... But the complicated backgrounds and magical powers I made up was recently created. I just want to thank everyone for all of their awsome support. Thank You!**


	10. Prisoner of My Room Chihiro

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted and greatly appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Prisoner of My Room - Chihiro**

Chihiro fell on her knees, landing on the brown wood floor. Her eyes were red and watery from crying.

"It's not fair," she whispered, "it's just not fair." She looked up and saw her reflection in a cracked and chipped full-body mirror. A floor cushion, bed, and floor lamp were the only other pieces of furniture. The walls were originally white, but they now had red stains here and there. Chihiro looked to her left and saw a door. That evil door. The door that imprisoned her in this small, lonely room every day.

Chihiro stood up, facing it. She clenched her hands and gritted her teeth. She ran over to the door, screaming at her peak, and slammed her right arm into it. It didn't budge. Her arms took turns slamming into the door, but with no progress. Eventually, the door began to reveal red streaks, and Chihiro looked at her arms. They were bleeding, so she switched to her fists.

"Fukayna," she yowled with anger, "you won't get away with this, you freaking parasite! Let me out, now!" Soon, her knuckles were in the same condition as her arms; beaten to their limit, and all in vain. She grabbed the knob as she fell back onto the floor. Tears raced down her cheeks, making the faint sound of a miniature splash against the wooden floor. Her hands turned the knob, and to her surprise, it turned all the way.

Chihiro opened her eyes and rubbed them dry. First, she pushed the door, and when it didn't open, she pulled. It opened. The hikari stood up and peeked out of the room. She saw a long hallway in front of her. Its floor was white carpet, and on each side there were long rows of doors. The blue-eyed girl couldn't see the end of the hallway.

Chihiro stepped out of the room cautiously, and as she did, it began to disappear, becoming just another part of the wall.

"Well," Chihiro quivered, "I suppose that there's no turning back now. Perhaps, just maybe, if I go to the end of this hallway…" She nodded to herself, and pressed on, unsure of where she was going, and what would happen if she reached her unknown destination.

As she walked, she looked at each of the doors. The ones on the left were trimmed with a dark forest green, some with neon magenta, and some had pure white. But the colors that disturbed her the most were the empty blacks and bloody reds on her right. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Damn," the female hikari said, "it feels as if I'm in the twilight zone or something." It was a failed attempt in making herself laugh. As she continued on, she had gotten a feeling to stop in front of a door on her left. It was trimmed with green. She gulped as she reached for the doorknob. She turned it, and then looked inside.

She saw herself and a few other children running around a dirt track in what looked like a school's physical education area.

"I remember this," she whispered to herself, "this was a day at school, back when I was eight." She smiled as she saw her smaller self panting with her other classmates. When she saw a girl that looked just like her and a boy with brown hair, her grin was gone, and she closed the door.

She was back in the mysterious hallway. She looked over at the door across the hall, on the right. It was trimmed with red. She slowly walked over to it, and her hand shook as she turned its knob. Now she was in a children's room with two beds. One had a little girl with black hair sleeping inside it, while the other was empty. To Chihiro's horror, a man with a knife was standing over the sleeping girl, holding a knife over her head.

When he was letting his hand give in to gravity, another girl with blue eyes burst through the door opposite from Chihiro's.

"No," the new girl screamed, "No! Yoko, wake up!" The girl in the bed peeked out of her half-closed eyes, but it was too late. The knife hit its target, piercing through the skin and stabbing the heart. The weapon's victim's eyes widened from surprise and shock, and she spat out blood from her mouth, and then flopped down onto the floor… dead. Chihiro slammed the door and returned to the hallway. She leaden her back onto the door. Her palms and forehead were sweating, and she could feel tears run down her cheeks. Soon she ran down the hall, leaving the terrifying memory behind.

* * *

Eventually, a thin, white, and silky curtain appeared before her. She reached out to touch it, and it felt like normal silk. Chihiro cocked her head and sighed. She walked through the curtain, and when she reached the other side, she gasped.

It was another hallway, but this one was completely made out of sun-baked stone, with lightened candles here and there, showing the way. When she looked behind her, the silk curtain was no longer white. Instead, it was as black as her hair.

"There's no way I'm going back there," she whispered, "so guess I'll have to keep going." When she looked at the walls more closely, she saw little pictures all bunched up together. Some of the pictures were birds or another animal, while others were people or another design.

"If I didn't know any better," Chihiro mumbled, "these markings kind of, sort of, look like, like… Egyptian hieroglyphics." Chihiro saw more wooden doors, but they were naturally brown instead of painted white. However, the colors were the same; greens, magentas, and whites on the left, and reds and blacks on the right. Chihiro shivered.

"What does this all mean?" she asked herself. She picked out a random door on the left. It was trimmed with the magenta. There was no knob, only a rope handle, so she pulled on the door from it.

When she peeked inside, she noticed that it was nighttime, and she saw a cliff, and sand. A lot of sand. When she looked along the edge of the cliff, she saw a giant rock casting a shadow from the full moon's glow. She looked deeper into the dark shadows and saw two people, a man and a woman, hiding within it. The woman was sitting on the man's lap and was lying back on his torso. The man had his arms wrapped around her hips. They were whispering to each other, but Chihiro was too far away to make out what they were saying. However, they were smiling, and eventually, they began kissing.

Chihiro closed the door, and when she returned to the hallway, she scratched her head.

"I seriously don't need to be seeing that stuff," she mumbled. _But that woman… she looked almost exactly like me._

Chihiro walked over to a black-trimmed door on the right. She pulled on the rope-handle. When she peeked inside, she saw ten people inside a fairly large room with the same golden stone. Most were on her right, while two stood on the opposite side, facing the other eight with challenging eyes. She didn't know who the eight were, but to Chihiro's astonishment, she recognized the two challengers. _It's the couple I saw behind the other door!_ It looked as if the couple were fighting the others with real monsters. The man was facing another guy with spiky hair.

"Obelisk," the representative of the eight shouted, "attack his diabound!" After its order, the monster attacked the other. When his monster was attacked, it looked as if the man was attacked as well, and he had a little stream of blood flow from his mouth as fell onto his back.

The woman ran over to her lover with terrified and angry eyes. When she reached him, she took a knee next to him and helped him sit up. He still looked a little dazed, but he stared at his opponent.

Chihiro closed the door, still wondering just who these two people were, and where she is.

* * *

Eventually, Chihiro reached the end of the hallway, and a door was there to greet her. Unlike its neighbors, this door lacked a colorful trim, and she had to push it open. When she opened the door, she didn't see anything but darkness, and when she stepped in, the door turned into a mist, and then disappeared. It left the defenseless hikari alone in the frightening darkness.

"No," she yowled. She ran in the door's direction in a vain attempt in relocating it. As she ran, not having a single clue in where she was, or where she was going, she heard a voice begin to laugh. Chihiro stopped in her tracks.

"Where are you," she shouted into the darkness, "show yourself!"

"It's futile, hikari," the voice chuckled, "you're in my soul room, so now you'll be playing by my rules."

Chihiro twisted around, and she saw a spotlight. It was revealing an Egyptian medallion with colorful stones inside it. The light began to widen, revealing the hidden room. _W-what is this…? _The young hikari was standing inside a room from an Egyptian tomb! The laughing began again, and it was coming from the shadows made by the olden candle lamps.

"Show yourself," Chihiro yowled, "you unforgivable coward!" A woman was stepping out of the darkness. Chihiro stared at her in disbelief. She was taller then her, much taller, and she had a tan from the Egyptian sun, unlike Chihiro's pasty white skin and small stature. However, her eyes were blue and her hair was long and black just like the hikari. The Egyptian wore what looked like golden slip-on shoes and golden bands around her ankles and wrists. She also had bracelets around her wrists. Her clothing was a blue short v-skirt and a light tan belly shirt without sleeves, and both had a golden trim. She also wore a yellow-trimmed purple long-sleeved over shirt that went all the way down to her knees. Her last piece of jewelry was a golden choker with an emerald stone dangling from it.

"Y-You're," Chihiro trembled, "you're… Fukayna?" The stranger grinned, showing off her beast-like fangs. Fukayna walked over to the medallion and put it around her neck. Chihiro had a ton of questions on the tip of tongue, but her fear kept her silent.

"This," Fukayna explained, holding up the medallion, "is the Millennium Medallion. It's just one of eight special items, and whoever has all of them will have power unimaginable." Chihiro still stood there, stunned. "However," her yami continued, "that's what Bakura is after. I want to get my revenge on the pharaoh."

"You're that woman," Chihiro mumbled half to herself, "and that man… was Bakura?!" Fukayna stared at her.

"So," the female yami growled with annoyance, "it sounds like you've been snooping through my memories." Chihiro cocked her head.

"Memories," the hikari asked, "is that what all of those doors are? What do the trims mean? And why did the hallways change after I walked through the curtain?" Fukayna laughed.

"You can't honestly be that clueless, are you," she smirked, "well, you can start thinking about it once I send you back into your own soul room." Chihiro's eyes grew wide from the memory of that retched room.

"No," she yowled as she ran away from the yami, "I won't go back there!" Fukayna growled and disappeared.

"I told you," she growled as she reappeared in front of the hikari, "you're in my soul room, playing by my rules." Fukayna grabbed Chihiro as a door appeared behind the yami. With her other hand, the female yami opened it, revealing the blood-stained walls and broken mirror.

"No," Chihiro roared, "No!" The hikari's eyes began to glow like an animal's, and her pupils became an almond shape. Her nails grew long like claws, and she grew long, intimating fangs. Fukayna grinned, and threw the poor hikari into the soul room. Chihiro crashed into the mirror, making it even more broken up.

"So," the female yami stated, "that's your hidden power. However, you won't be able to use it in here."

"Wait," Chihiro mumbled as Fukayna turned around, "w-why do you want to hurt Yami?" The female yami's eyes grew hot with anger and rage, as well as hurt.

"Why," she yowled, "Why do I want to hurt him?! Because that asshole hurt me! He sealed my soul in the Millennium Medallion for three thousand years, keeping me away from my lover! How would you feel if you couldn't see what you loved most for that long?!" The hikari and yami met each other's gazes.

"Forget it," Fukayna growled, "you wouldn't understand." With that, she walked out of the soul room and shut the door. Chihiro ran back up to the door and tried turning the knob. This time, it stopped halfway, preventing her to venture out again.

* * *

**A/C: Chapter ten! Wow! Yeah, I was going to write Ryo's experience in the same chapter, but when Chihiro's was getting pretty long (and it still is), I decided to have a second chapter for little Ryo. I had gotten a comment on the other chapter that the hikaris aren't getting enough time, so this chapter and the next are dedicated to Chihiro and Ryo, since I kinda banished Yugi in the shadow realm… Anyway, thanks for the support everyone! **


	11. Prisoner of My Room Ryo

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own all OCs and the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and really appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Prisoner of My Room – Ryo**

Ryo sat on his white bed and looked around from his spot. The floor was pure white carpet, and the walls were colorless and windowless. He looked up at the ceiling, which wasn't much different then the walls. He sighed and curled up in a ball.

"How can anyone be as useless as me," he whispered, "I can't do anything to stop him." The pale hikari's tears began falling onto the white sheets. Then a thought ran across his mind. _No. I can do something. If I could just get out of this room… _He sat up, and then began walking towards the brown wooden door. His hand shook as he reached for the medal knob. To his dismay, it didn't turn all the way, preventing him from leaving, and no matter how many times he tried he shook it, the knob refused to listen.

Just when he was about to give up, Ryo got an idea. He ran back over to the bed, and threw the pillows off. He sighed with relief. He had found it. The hikari grabbed a dagger that he had found the first time he came into the mysterious room. He had always gotten so nervous around it, so he hid it under the pillows, pretending that it was never there… until know. He slowly walked back over to the door. His hand shook as he held the weapon. _I-I wonder… what would happen… if it… _Ryo shook the thought out. He had gotten the dagger for only one reason.

The hikari stabbed the door and drew a circle large enough for his arm to fit through. After he made the hole, he stuck his hand through, and felt for the knob on the other side of the door. When he found it, he tried turning it. The knob still turn all the way, so Ryo felt for the lock. He found it, and turned it horizontally. When he heard a click, he turned the knob from the inside. This time, it turned all the way, and Ryo pulled the door open.

When he peered out, he saw a fairly long hallway. Its walls, ceiling, and floor were all made out of brick covered in plants and vines. He also sees other wooden doors on both sides of the hall. He walked out, and the door disappeared. Ryo was still shaking, but he wasn't sure if it was the hallway, or the fact that he didn't leave the dagger in the room.

Ryo walked down the silent hallway and looked at the doors more closely. The doors on the left were trimmed with green, magenta, and white, while the doors on the right were lined with blacks and reds. A shiver ran down the hikari's spine, and he opened the door on the left. He sees a little boy and girl playing a board game with each other.

"Amane," the boy complains, "that's not fair! You can't side on your own color!"

"No, brother," the girl retorts, "you can _only_ slide on your color!" Ryo shut the door, his eyes still opened wide. Soon, he began tearing.

"Amane," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He started running on, not opening another door.

* * *

Ryo eventually found himself standing in front of a white curtain. He reached out and touched it.

"Silk?" he wondered. He gulped and clenched the dagger as he walked through. When he passed through, the hallway had changed slightly. Now the bricks were a sun-baked tan and yellow, and the doors no longer had knobs, but medal handles.

"I had better be careful," Ryo mumbled, "because if my calculations are correct…" He gripped his weapon, and kept on walking. He kept his eyes open and his hearing sharp.

When he looked at a red door on the right, curiosity took over and he pulled on the door handle. When he looked in, he was greeted by the shining sun, a luxury he doesn't get enjoy as much. However, the silent sun was interrupted when two black horses were galloping at full speed. On one beast was a man with white hair and a woman was on the other. Ryo soon realized that they were being followed. Three men who looked like guards were racing after them, and one of them shot an arrow down by the woman's horse's hooves. Spooked, it stopped running and reared. The guards shot another arrow, and this time it shot the horse on the shoulder. The horse fell, taking its rider with it.

The woman stood up, unharmed. Soon, her partner rode back for her, but another guard threw a knife at her. She dodged it, but the weapon had managed to cut her upper arm. She placed her hand over her wound when the man grabbed her and pulled her onto his horse. The woman was sitting in between the man and the horse's neck, and when he made sure that she was holding on, they galloped away, with the guards not far behind. Ryo shut the door.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. He began walking down the hall, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Ryo eventually came to the end of the hallway. He was greeted by yet another door, but this one had no trim and the handle was golden. Ryo gulped, and his hand shook as he reached out at the door.

Pulled, but when it didn't open, he pushed the door, and it revealed nothing but empty darkness. However, it felt as if someone was tugging at my shirt, wanting him to enter the cold and lonely space. He went inside, but once he did, the door closed. When the hikari tried opening it, the door refused to listen. It soon turned into a stone tablet. Ryo fell back, stunned and frightened. The tablet began cracking, and then it was destroyed, taking the door with it.

"Well, well, well," a voice snickered from behind, "look who had the nerve to leave his soul room." Ryo turned around, and to his horror, his yami, Bakura, was standing right behind him.

Ryo knew that Bakura usually took on a more intimating form of the hikari, but he had never seen the yami like this before. Bakura was actually much taller then him, and his skin was tan from the desert sun. He had white hair like Ryo, but it was shorter and it stuck out in more directions. Bakura's clothing included a dark blue kilt around his waist that when down above his knees, and he wore a long-sleeve bloody red overcoat that was trimmed with gold. He also wore glittering golden wrist and ankle bands, as well as the Millennium Ring. When Ryo looked closer at his face, he noticed that Bakura had a large scar on his right eye. The white-haired yami grinned.

"You look nervous," Bakura growled while stared at Ryo with his hate-filled blue eyes, "perhaps it'd be best if I sealed you back into that little, safe room." Ryo's body was shaking, but he refused to give in to Bakura. The hikari shook his head and stared at the yami in the eye, daring him to try.

"No," Ryo yowled, "even if you do, I'll just…" He was interrupted when Bakura started laughing.

"You fool," he chuckled, "I can seal you away for the rest of time if I wanted to, however, you're not quite done with your job." Ryo slanted his eyes and gritted his teeth. Bakura grinned. Another tablet grew from the ground behind Bakura, and then it turned into another door. Bakura stepped back, offering no harm if Ryo went in the room willingly. At this moment, Ryo finally snapped.

He ran towards the yami, screaming, and when he reached his target, he tried stabbing Bakura with his dagger. However, the yami grabbed the hand with the sharp weapon, and then yanked it out of Ryo's grasp. Bakura smashed his knee into poor Ryo's stomach, and when he grunted in pain, the yami threw the defenseless hikari back into his soul room.

Ryo fell on he knees, but he quickly whipped around to face Bakura.

"Well," Bakura said, a bit impressed and annoyed, "I had originally put that in your room so you could commit suicide, but I never thought you'd use it against me. He chuckled, and then slammed the door. Ryo ran back over to it, but the knob refused to turn all the way. The hikari began ransacking his soul room, but it was all in vein. He was trapped in the room again, and the dagger was gone.

**A/N: Dang, this one wasn't as long as the other one. Oh well! I'm finally glad that I got it done, because I've actually been really busy. I hope you liked it, and thanks for the support everyone!**


	12. The Hikaris Fight Back

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own all OCs and the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Hikaris Fight Back**

Bakura looked up into the night sky. He was meeting Fukayna here on the roof of the apartment building, however the female yami wasn't there yet. Bakura heard footsteps, and when he looked at the door leading up to the roof, he saw Fukayna walking towards him.

"It's sad isn't it," she stated with a smirk as she approached, "these modern mortals killing the nighttime sky's stars with their lights." Bakura didn't answer.

"Were you able to reach your host's half of the mind?" he asked. Fukayna's smirk faded away, and she shook her head.

"No," she answered, "she's completely blocked me out. However, I've done the same to her, so she can't go snooping around, trying to find a weakness." Bakura gritted his teeth. Fukayna relaxed her eyelids, allowing them to cover a part of her eyes.

"I never thought that my host would have the willpower to keep me back," he muttered. The female yami snorted.

"Do we really need them?" she asked. Bakura looked into her cold, icy blue eyes, and shook his head. She was right. There was no _essential _reason for controlling the hikaris, but they could have been used to gather information about a plan, or even the pharaoh.

"Bakura," Fukayna asked, "what's the next part of the plan?" Bakura grinned, and pulled her body closer to his.

"Don't worry, Fukayna," he whispered in her ear, "he won't get away this time. And you might even enjoy yourself in the process." He watched her face grin, and stuck his tongue inside her mouth. He could taste the warmth and loyalty in the female yami's love, emotions that are rare with Fukayna. She closed her eyes, clearly enjoying Bakura's love.

* * *

Yami walked down the midnight street, feeling completely disgusted with himself. How could he have let Yugi fall into darkness? Was there any way to save him? Yami sighed, thinking that he'll never see his hikari again.

Suddenly, he was shoved violently down onto the street, and someone was holding him down with their foot. His attacker reached down and grabbed his Millennium Puzzle, and before he could see their face, they ran off at full speed. Outraged, he followed them.

"Give it back," he yowled with anger, "just wait until I catch up with you!" His target showed no sign of listening, and continued running. Soon, he lost sight of the attacker. Yami's legs were so numb that he fell right in the middle of the sidewalk. He was looking at the cement with wide, tearing eyes filled with disbelief. First he lost Yugi, and now the puzzle. Was he really such worthless energy made out of skin, muscle, and bone? He was released from his mental prison when he heard a short wail of pain. He stood up and started running towards the source.

He turned the corner into the alley and saw his thief standing with his back to him.

"Sir," Yami asked, "sir, are you alright?" An evil laugh came from the other side of the thief. His body fell backwards, revealing the source of the laughter. Fukayna snickered. The Pharaoh stared at the body, and saw butterfly dagger stabbed inside its chest. Yami's body began to shiver as he looked into the female yami's eyes. They were cold, and without a hint of regret.

"Fukayna," Yami growled, "What have you done? Why did you kill this man?" She bent over and pulled out her dagger out of its victim's torso, and as she stood back up, the blue-eyed yami bit one of the blade's tips.

"For the same reason you chased after him," she answered as she pulled her weapon out of her mouth. She then revealed her other hand, and revealed the Millennium Puzzle. Yami gritted his teeth.

"What," Fukayna asked while sneering, "do you think that I'd just run off, like this coward? No, I want enjoy myself." She kicked the corpse out of her way as she approached the other yami.

"Cut it out, Fukayna," a voice growled behind her. She turned around, and when Yami looked up, his heart skipped a beat. To his horror, Bakura had showed up.

"What," Fukayna growled, "you told me to enjoy myself."

"Wrong," Bakura corrected, "I said that you _might _enjoy yourself." She snorted, but then smiled. She pulled up the puzzle so Bakura could see that had retrieved the artifact. The pale hikari nodded.

"If you're to answer you 'urges'," Yami growled, "then go get a room." Fukayna turn around, and smiled. She handed the puzzle over to Bakura, and slowly made her way over towards Yami. He stood his ground, but it was a vein attempt in keeping the female yami at bay. She slammed her knee into his gut, and then pulled his body forcefully so he would fall flat on his face. Yami's face slammed onto the cement, and when lifted his head, it was forced back into the sidewalk. Fukayna grabbed the pharaoh's hair, and pulled his head up. She kneeled down next to him, still holding onto his hair, and placed her butterfly dagger next to his thought. He could barely look into her eyes, but he didn't see a trace of regret or pain, only pure rage and enjoyment.

"I've been waiting for this for three thousand years," she whispered with an evil grin, "brother."

* * *

Chihiro slammed her body against the door to her soul room. She had been attempting to bang down the door for what felt like several hours, and with no success, other then beating down herself. She stumbled over to the bed, and curled in a ball. Tears began to race down her face. Why did she have to be cursed like this? Who knows what Fukayna is making her body do? Chihiro felt even more devastated and weak when she thought about those answerless questions. The worst part of it all was the fact that she knew that there was practically nothing she could do.

"Fukayna," she roared, "mark my words, I will find a way out, and when I do, you'll with you were still sealed inside that damn medallion!" She yowled at the top of her lungs, but she knew that all of her threats were empty. She jumped off her bed, and looked into her cracked mirror. It was even more damaged since Fukayna punished her for leaving her soul room. She looked into her reflection.

She saw her beaten self, covered in bruises and cuts, and her once-pure white pants and shirt were now scratched and stained with her own blood. Her room had the stench of the red, sticky liquid. She looked at the blood-stained walls, and ran into one in a vain attempt to escape her internal prison. When it didn't work, she fell to her knees, devastated. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought that it would burst out of her chest. Her muscles were screaming with pain, and eyes and cheeks still had dried up tears.

"Isn't there _anything _I can do?" she whispered hopelessly to herself.

"There is," a voice answered. The hikari looked up and rubbed her eyes. She saw a tan, tall man in what looked like an Egyptian outfit.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked in bewilderment.

"Who I am is not important," the mystery guest answered, "you must leave your soul room, and find Fukayna's weakness before she kills the pharaoh."

"But how," Chihiro growled, "how can I just out? And if I do, how do I beat her?"

"I can only lead you out of your soul room so that you may materialize, but you will have to figure out how to stop her on your own." Chihiro opened her mouth to ask another question, but her guest lifted his hand. She stopped, and watched as the door to the outside opened.

"Hurry," the man ordered, "I can't hold it forever!" Chihiro stood up, nodded, and ran out the door to confront her yami.

* * *

Fukayna laughed as Yami stared at her with disbelief.

"Y-you mean," he asked, "you're my sister?!" The female yami grinned.

"Bingo," she growled, "I was your older sister back in Ancient Egypt."

"Then," Yami pondered, "Why do you want to kill me?" Fukayna's grin disappeared, and was replaced by her barred fangs.

"Enough with this family reunion," Bakura growled, "Fukayna, if you're going to slit his throat, do it now!" The female yami slanted her eyes, but nodded her head.

"Prepare yourself, brother," she laughed as she lifted the blade, "because you're never going to see your beloved hikari ever again!" She swung her hand down, but the blade stopped just before it pierced the skin.

"Fukayna," Bakura asked impatiently, "what are you waiting for? Do it now!" Fukayna's body began shaking, and soon she was gagging. Bakura's expression turned from rage and annoyance to terror as he watched her have difficultly in breathing.

"Fukayna," Bakura asked, "What's wrong? This had better not be a joke!" Fukayna shook her head, and let go of both Yami and the blade. Her face and palms were sweating, and she grabbed her hair as she screamed into the night sky. Bakura hurried over to her side to try to comfort her, but the female was still having a hard time bring in oxygen.

"What's happening?" she gagged.

"It's not fun, is it?" a voice laughed. Chihiro materialized in front of the yamis.

"What did you do to her?!" Bakura roared at the hikari. Chihiro shook her head, still smiling.

"I didn't do anything," she answered, "This happens to me every full moon." She looked up at the sky.

"Unfortunately, Fukayna," she continued, "you don't have the _willpower _required to hold back my body's, well, _urges_." Fukayna stared at her hikari with eyes fueled by pure hatred.

"Damn you!" she cursed.

"If you allow me to take over," Chihiro blackmailed, "then you'll be put out of your misery. However, if you don't, then we'll both die!" Bakura's eyes were filled with dread and horror, while Yami still lied on the ground.

"No," the pharaoh yowled, "Chihiro, you can't kill yourself like that!"

"But if I die," the hikari explained, "then she'll die, and when that happens, everyone she sealed away will return." Yami felt torn. If he let the hikari die, then he may see Yugi again, but then he'll live with regret forever. However, if they lived, then no one will be saved.

"No," Bakura growled under his breath, "I won't let this happen!" There was a huge flash of bright light, blinding everyone. When Yami opened his eyes, Fukayna's body was twitching. She looked up, but her eyes were softer, and instead of hatred, they showed warmth and care.

"Yami," she mumbled, "are you alright?" Yami sat up, and then nodded.

"Chihiro," Yami asked, "What did you do?"

"I'll explain later," she answered as she turned to Ryo, who was still unconscious, "but first we have to take him to the hospital." Yami nodded. Chihiro offered her back so she could carry Ryo, and Yami slipped the innocent hikari on. Chihiro stood up, and they began heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He saw white walls, and closed blinds on a window. When he took a closer look, he saw Chihiro and Yugi sleeping in chairs in different corners. He tried to sit up, but he soon learned that there were tubes stuck into him, providing him with fluids.

Ryo looked at Chihiro again, and saw that she was now rubbing her eyes. Slowly, she stood up, and walked over to his bed.

"Chihiro," he mumbled, "I have something important to ask."

"What?" the female hikari yawned.

"Are we dead?" he asked. Chihiro looked at him, and then she grinned a sweet smile.

"No," she laughed, "we're in the hospital."

"Hey Chihiro," Ryo asked, "where did you get your Millennium Medallion?"

"Oh," she answered, "Auntie gave it to me was a welcome present. When I first put it on, I could feel her presence, but I was able to somehow keep her at bay. That is, until I ran into Bakura." Now Yugi was beginning to stir.

"Huh," he mumbled, "Chihiro? Ryo? I'm back? But how?"

"Don't worry about it, Yugi," Chihiro explained, "after all, you're back, and that's the important part!" Ryo nodded, and looked at Chihiro's medallion. Something was different about it.

"Chihiro," Ryo asked, "your medallion. The little stones, they don't have those little white dots anymore." Chihiro looked at her Millennium Item.

"Guys," she whispered, "this means, that everyone Fukayna had sealed away have now been released!" The nurse then walked in, and Ryo asked if she could unhook him.

"Why?" she asked.

"We want to visit some other people," Chihiro explained.

"Who?" the nurse asked again. Yugi listed all of their friends. The nurse looked at her clipboard, and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "but the only one's who are still alive are Seto Kaiba and your Auntie." Chihiro covered her mouth, an attempt in hiding her shock. Tears ran down her face the nurse left the room.

"I killed them," she whispered in shock, "I took their lives."

"Chihiro," Yugi tried to comfort, "it'll be alright!" However, Chihiro didn't give any sign that she was listening to the spiky-haired hikari. Ryo had had enough. He pulled the needle out of his arm, and slowly walked in front of the female hikari. When she didn't look up, Ryo placed his hands on her shoulders. She moved her hand off her mouth, and looked up at him with red and teary eyes.

"Don't you dare give up hope," he ordered, "because when you do, you will be engulfed by darkness." Chihiro nodded.

"And don't worry, Chihiro," Yugi encouraged in a cheerful voice, "We'll always be there for you."

* * *

**A/N: YOSH! (Alright!) I finally finished Foreign! But I've got to say, I had a lot of fun writing it. Please, please, PLEASE leave a comment of some sort! I worked really hard on this story. Stay tuned for more stories from yours truly, and a possible sequel to Foreign, my first story! **


End file.
